


I solemnly swear I im up to no good

by jessevaldfond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mapa del merodeador, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este OS ya tiene bastante tiempo pero estaba solo y olvidado en SH, asi que decidí darle la pequeña bienvenida aquí. :D arregle algunas cosas y pues...aquí lo tiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I solemnly swear I im up to no good

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, su espalda estaba pegada a la cabecera de la misma. Recordando como los gemelos le habían dado semejante cosa. Algo que según ellos era el éxito de sus vidas…o algo parecido logró escuchar Harry aquel día. La pesadilla de Ron lo alertó:

-¡Arañas! ¡Hay…hay arañas! Arañas. Quieren que baile el tap. ¡No quiero bailar!- la cara de susto de Ron dibujó una pequeña risa en la cara de Harry, pero la supo disimular bien.  
-Diles lo que piensas, Ron-  
-Si. Decirles, les voy a decir. Se los diré mañana- dijo Ron dejándose caer de nuevo en un profundo sueño acompañado de un sonoro ronquido.

Sin darle más importancia a lo de Ron le dio vuelta a la siguiente página del pergamino, sus ojos inquietos paseaban de un lado a otro. La oficina de Dumbledore…el pasillo del cuarto piso…el vestíbulo, Filch cerca del aula de artes oscuras... Desdobló otra página para revelar que alguien rondaba por un pasillo. Peter Pettigrew… a su cabeza regresaron aquellas voces…

  _-¿Peter Pettigrew?_  
-Un chico ordinario…que siempre seguía a Black- La voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó en su cabeza.  
_-Black era despiadado. ¡No sólo mató a Pettigrew, lo destruyó…!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó de la cama. Ya listo con varita y mapa en mano sin hacer ruido, abre la puerta; ésta cruje un poco, un ronquido amortiguado se escucha desde la cama de Ron.

 

Se perdió por el agujero del retrato. Doblo una esquina y su varita empuñada en su mano derecha. Conjuro un  _Lumus_ , su mirada no se despegaba del mapa…según éste Peter está en este mismo pasillo…

 

-¡Apaga la luz!- pasa a un lado de un retrato que se queja.  
-Perdón- caminó sin darle importancia. La varita alumbra el mapa para ver mejor.

 

Su mirada vaga de un lado a otro tratando de divisar a Pettigrew, su mano derecha se mueve para enfocar al a su objetivo. Sin darse cuenta voltea hacia un lado…la misma luz de su Lumus ilumina su cara y frente a Harry hay un espejo enmarcado. Asustándose con su propio reflejo sigue buscando y en el mapa dice que Peter esta doblando la esquina…

 

Harry pasa la mirada de la motita de Peter Pettigrew a la suya…de la suya a la de Severus Snape.

 

 _-_ ¡Snape _…_ mierda! _-_  dije bajo haciendo un movimiento de varita, toca el pergamino con la punta. -Travesura realizada, _Nox_ \- y todo el pasillo vuelve a quedar en penumbras. Detrás de él se vuelve  a encender un  _Lumus_.

 

-Potter, por que andas paseando por los corredores de noche- dice Snape sin tono de pregunta. El Slytherin apunta su varita hasta la altura de la cara de Harry.  
-Estaba caminando sonámbulo- responde Harry pestañeando un poco por la molestia de la luz azul.  
-Como te pareces a tu padre Potter, el también era extremadamente arrogante. Se pavoneaba por el castillo.- continuo Snape.  
-¡Mi papá no se pavoneaba! Ni yo tampoco. Si no le importa, le agradecería que bajara su varita- le mira Harry con un poco de enojo.  
-Vacía tus bolsillos. –pide Snape, hace un ademán con su mano derecha mientras apunta al bolsillo frontal del jersey de Harry. Al notar la arrogancia del Gryffindor, insiste una vez mas esta vez con un poco más de mandato y parsimonia en su voz. –Vacía…tus bolsillos-

 

Harry de su jersey saca el mapa.  
  


-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Snape demandante.  
-Un pergamino en blanco.- contesta Harry pensado que Snape se tragaría la mentira.  
-¿Ah, si? Ábrelo- ordenó el Slytherin. Harry despliega el pergamino dos veces. Severus apunta con su varita reclamando… - Revela tus secretos. Léelo-

                                       _‘’Los Sres. Lunático, ColaGusano, Canuto y Cornamenta…saludan  
                                      cordialmente al Prof. Snape y…’’_

-Continua-

                                       _‘’…y le piden que no meta su larga nariz en asuntos ajenos. ’’_

-Mocoso insolente…- arrebata el pergamino de las manos de Harry.  
-Oiga…eso es mío- reclama Harry al ver que Snape le quita el mapa.  
-Oigan, tratamos de dormir- se queja un cuadro de la esquina por el parloteo.  
-Si así es- se quejan otros cuantos en unisonó.  
-Ven- Severus toma la muñeca izquierda de Harry y lo hala hasta el final del pasillo.

 

Sin previo aviso el profesor de Pociones junta al chico en la pared haciendo que este haga una mueca de dolor al sentir la dolencia recorrer su espalda. Apenas esa mueca fue vista por Snape gracias al Lumus de su varita.

 

-Créame Potter que si no dice la verdad _esto_ parará en manos del director.- su voz apenas era un susurro tirado bruscamente en la cara de Harry. -…aparte de un buen castigo en las mazmorras le diré a Dumbledore que ha asistido sin permiso a Hogsmeade.-  
-Que más puedo hacer… no me importa. Mis visitas a Hogsmeade están por demás restringidas por la Profesora McGonagall.-  
-Sr. Potter debo informarle que… _esto_ \- agito el pedazo de pergamino en su mano a un costado de la cara de Harry – esta confiscado.-

 

Harry arrebató el pergamino antes de que bajara su mano. Con una increíble maniobra el pergamino fue a quedar entre los pantalones del pijama de Harry y su estomago.

 

-Sr. Potter no estoy jugando.- los ojos de Snape taladraban la mirada juguetona de Harry.  
-Si es que lo quiere confiscar…tómelo- movió sus caderas de un lado a otro mostrando el pergamino entre la tela y su piel.

 

Las manos de Snape se alargaron hasta el deseado objeto…hablamos del pergamino no lo olviden, o al menos que el "objeto deseado" para Snape sea otro.

 

Sus manos alcanzaron a tocar el pergamino, Severus en sus adentros pensó: _‘’Lo tengo…este mocoso me las paga…’’_  
Se tenso al sentir una cálida mano sobre la suya. La mano de Harry aprisionaba la de Severus, el Gryffindor hizo un poco de presión en la mano de Snape…

 

-Sr…Sr. Potter… Deje de jugar…a estas…altas horas de la noche- la voz de Snape no salió con la dureza de siempre…pero al menos trato.  
-No es un juego,  profesor.- contesto Harry levantando la mano de Snape, con un solo movimiento el pergamino salió de entre la tela del pijama y su piel. Ahora la mano de Severus se discutía entre la tela y la tersa piel que las yemas de sus dedos tocaban.

 

En su mente Snape se maldecía por haber hecho guardia el día de hoy.  
_‘’¿Qué más se puede perder con este mocoso?’’_   Un Severus Snape se cuestionaba en ese momento si seguir o dejarle ahí y mandarle su castigo después…pero ahora una ligera erección yacía entre sus piernas pidiendo algo de atención.

 

-No es un juego, profesor- volvió a hablar Harry, esta vez en un susurro audible para ambos.

 

Aquella voz mando sensaciones desde los hombros de Snape hasta su ya endurecida erección.  
Dejo que el chico continuase con su juego. No había nada que perder…Harry quería esto…lo tendría.

 

Una vez mas Snape acorraló al chico…la espalda del Gryffindor estaba pegada a la pared.  
Sus manos empezaron una ardua tarea en tocar la piel del estomago y partes mas cercanas mientras que sus labios fueron directamente hacia el cuello de Harry. Un ligero gemido salió de la boca de Harry cuando sintió esos suaves labios en la yugular. Las manos cetrinas de Snape no paraban, en su mano derecha aun estaba su varita firmemente empuñada…pero con las atenciones para Harry la fuerza de la mano menguo hasta dejar caer la varita al suelo. La luz azul bailo libremente en el suelo dando un resplandor a ambas personas que a estas alturas uno casi despojado de su jersey y otro medio desnudo del pecho.

 

Harry tocaba el pecho de Slytherin a su antojo mientras Snape aun seguía tocando su abdomen y besando el cuello de Harry.

Momentos después el Gryffindor llamó la atención de su profesor, levantó la cabeza que trabajaba en su cuello para atraerle hasta sus labios.

 Un dulce pero pasional beso se desató ahora…las ropas volaron en segundos. Ambos quedando en boxers.

 

-Aquí…aquí no…- masculló Severus mientras recibía un poco de atención de Harry  
-Aquí lo hace más divertido…- habló Harry desde el cuello del mayor.

 

Sin más preámbulos Harry bajó el boxer de Severus dejando ver la goteante erección.

 

-¿Cómo es que podías aprisionar eso ahí?- miraba Harry un poco asombrado la erección de su amante.  
-No…no lo sé…yo…- Harry no terminó de escuchar la respuesta de Severus, porque ahora estaba arrodillado engullendo la erección.  Su lengua acaricia con parsimonia el glande…haciendo que Severus se relajara y dejara escapar roncos gemidos.  
  


-Harry---Harry…- el Gryffindor aún entretenido en su tarea notó vagamente como los testículos de su profesor se contraían. Sin nada más que hacer se levantó y se quedó quieto pegado a la pared.  
-¿Por qué…?- protestó el Slytherin. Harry no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta. Que bueno que hasta ahora nadie de los dos en sus vagas palabras dichas incoherentemente haya dicho _Nox_ , la luz iluminaba la silueta de Harry dejando que la luz azul bañara un poco de su trasero y parte de su espalda.

 

El Gryffindor  le daba ahora la espalda a su profesor…sus manos llegaron hasta la pretina de su boxer para que éste bajara hasta sus tobillos.

 

-Entiendo…- Snape tomó bruscamente del hombro izquierdo a Harry para que le diera la cara…

 

Con un ágil movimiento Severus levantó a Harry del piso, el chico más por necesidad que por la maldita inercia, enrolló sus pies a la cintura de su profesor.

 

De nuevo los besos no faltaron… Con una increíble templanza Severus preparaba al Gryffindor. Dos de sus dedos se colaron primero en esa estrecha cavidad haciendo que el Gryffindor jadeara, un tercer dedo acompañó a los otros. Severus movió los tres dedos haciendo semicírculos en el ano de Harry.

 

-Sólo…sólo hazlo- pidió Harry. Severus dio medio paso…sólo unos cuantos centímetros faltaban para que la espalda desnuda de Harry golpeara la pared.

Mientras que una mano del Slytherin sostenía el trasero de Harry otra la acomodaba la entrada abriendo paso al paraíso. 

 

De un simple impulso Snape entró…Harry ahogó un gemido mordiendo el hombro del Severus. Este se detuvo un momento…unos escasos segundos.

 

-Harry…- la voz ronca y pesada de Severus irrumpió el silencio.  
 -Si…ahh…ya- pidió Harry.

 

Unas manos grandes tomaron las caderas de Harry, un impulso…otro y otro… de ambas gargantas salían gemidos.

 

-Harry…Harry mírame…- ordenó Severus sin detener sus embestidas. Hasta esos momentos el Gryffindor tenía su cabeza posada en el hombro izquierdo de Severus. Harry deslizó un poco su nariz tocando el cuello del pocionista hasta llegar a la barbilla, levantó por completo la cara hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de su ahora amante. Seguía penetrándolo…la intensa mirada de Snape mandó sensaciones por todo el cuerpo de Harry.

Los segundos pasaron y aquellas mirada no se rendían…ninguna sucumbió a mirar hacia otro lado… el Slytherin seguía embistiendo con rapidez…

-Sev…Sev...ahh…me…- la mano derecha de Harry que hasta ahora estaba en el hombro de Severus viajó hasta su miembro, bombeó imitando el ritmo de las embestidas que recibía. Su otra mano que nunca dejo caer su varita quedó entre su pecho y el de Severus. –Juro…solemnemente…que mis---ahh intenciones no…no son buenas…— la punta de su varita toco el pecho de Snape al tiempo que ambos sucumbían. 

 

Mischief Managed


End file.
